


His Butler, Obliging

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sleep, that's really about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel does not want to be alone tonight, and Sebastian is always willing to do as his master asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Obliging

**Author's Note:**

> When this idea originally floated through my head, there was going to be a sex scene in it. However, as I began to write it, I felt it was too sweet and innocent for that. So, here is just some Sebasuchan/Bocchan fluff. Enjoy!

The Earl of Phantomhive watched as daft fingers buttoned up his nightshirt. He admired his servant's skill and grace in the matter, though he supposed after repeating the task every night for two years, the man should be able to do so without thinking, and perhaps he did.

The demon pulled away once he was sure the fit was to his master's liking and went to grab the candelabra that sat on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Will that be all, master?" Sebastian asked the young boy as he stared down at him with a stoic expression.

Ciel looked to his bed and gently ran his hand along the smooth, crisp covers. With a small nod for his answer, he laid back and rested his head on the plump pillow. Sebastian's mouth curved upward in a gentle smile and he leaned down to pull the sheet over the Earl.

"Then I shall leave you to your rest," the man said before walking toward the bedroom door.

"W-wait!" Ciel called suddenly, staring at the man through his eyelashes as he remained in his position.

"Yes, master?" Sebastian asked. His voice had a tone of surprise in it as he turned back around to see what it was the boy wanted.

"Stay with me," the Earl said quietly. "Please."

The demon chuckled at the boy's uncharacteristic childishness. He went back over to the bed and set the candelabra back down where it had been. He stood, waiting for Ciel to tell him what to do.

After a moment's hesitation, Ciel scooted over on his bed and lifted the covers, looking at his servant expectantly. Sebastian stared, wide-eyed, at his master, before he took the hint and removed his tailcoat. He then lay down in the bed beside Ciel and pulled the sheet over the both of them.

"Thank you," Ciel murmured. He slowly wiggled his way over to nestle against Sebastian, happy that he had stayed without being ordered to.

"If I could not do this much at least, then what kind of a butler would I be?" Sebastian mused as he set a gentle hand on top of Ciel's head.

"Don't ruin it," the boy uttered, looking up at the demon to find a grin on his face.

"My apologies, master."

Ciel said nothing as a light blush tinted his cheeks. He rested his head on Sebastian's chest and shut his eyes with a soft, but happy sigh. "Good night," he mumbled after a moment.

Sebastian responded by squeezing the boy gently and turning his head to blow out the candles, instantly making the room dark as the night sky outside of the window. He closed his own eyes and waited until he could hear the soft, rhythmic breathing that indicated his master was asleep.


End file.
